Confused Love Sequel from Happy Ending
by PanDragonease26
Summary: Mereka akhirnya menyadari perasaan masing-masing. "Kejar dia sekarang Tao!" "Kumohon jangan pergi ge!" "Annyeong Junmyunnie, apa kau masih mengingatku?" Sequel of Happy Ending is UP!


Author : RaeKris2706

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Pair : TaoRis (MAIN) [SLIGHT!] : SuTao , KrisLay

Disclaimer : mereka milik orang tua masing-masing dan SMEnt , Author cuma pinjem buat jadi tokoh -_-v

Summary : Tao menyukai Kris, tetapi Kris berpacaran dengan Lay. Saat itu Suho datang menggantikan Kris dalam hidupnya, tetapi Kris ternyata mencintai Tao dan ingin membawa Tao kembali.

Annyeong^^ Author bawa lanjutan dari "Happy Ending" ^^ Mian ne, author lama banget updatenya kemarin author lupa password acc ini :D Dan yaampun, author nggak nyangka yang ngereview bakal diatas 20 begitu! *o* Jeongmal Gomawo ne readers! Sekarang author balas review dulu

Jettaome : Ne! Gomawo udah review ^^ ini udah lanjut ya

MyJonggie : ini udah lanjut ya ^^

Ajib4ff : Author juga sempat ada rencana mau buat begitu, tapi nanti si kakek naga marah '-')

Lila : ini udah lanjut ya ^^

Guest : Gomawo, mian lama nge update , nanti kubanyakin kok ^^ Ini udah lanjut ya ^^

Fumiko : Pasti, si kakek naga bakal author bikin cemburu sampe #tuuutt *sensor Baca aja ne ^^ Semoga suka

Baby Ziren : Ini udah lanjut ya, si kakek naga harus menyesal sudah pasti #evil

Yui the devil : Aniyo, author nggak suka pair SuLay, nanti Suho nya bakal ….. *sensor ^^ Baca aja ne, gomawo udah mau review

Maudy : Gomawo ^^ ini udah lanjut ya

putchanC : Gomawo, ^^ ini udah lanjut ya

BabySuLayDo : Terus baby panda dibikin jomblo ya? #diwushu Tao # Gomawo udah mau review ^^

Esuhort panda : Ne, memang kecepetan sih, karna author ngebut bikinnya, dari jam 10 sampai 12 malam ^^ memang sih akhir" ini banyak SuTao moment, tapi author sebagai TaoRis hard Shipper nggak bisa ngeliat si kakek naga sama cemilan ituuu siap! Bakal author panjangin :D Gomawo udah review ne ^^

Rindaesung0910 : Ini udah lanjut ne ^^

Oke, semua udah author balas, juga author mau kasih tau, Author punya acc satu lagi, namanya DragPanda0276 ^^ Udah ada ff juga ok disana walaupun baru dikit.

Okedeh, daripada kelamaan pidato, ini Lanjutannya! ^^ ENJOY!

…

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu .

Sekarang Tao dan Suho sudah resmi berpacaran. Tao pun kelihatannya sudah mulai melupakan cintanya pada Kris, karna intensitas waktu mereka bertemu pun jauh berkurang sejak Kris dan Lay jadian. Sekarang pun yang mengantar dan menjemput Tao kuliah berganti dari mobil Volvo hitam milik Kris menjadi Audi putih mewah milik Suho.

Setiap pukul 7 pagi, mobil Audi putih Suho sudah terparkir didepan pagar rumah Tao, menunggu masuknya Kekasih sang pemilik ke dalam dirinya(?)

Tak sampai 5 menit Suho menunggu sambil bersandar di pintu mobil bagian penumpang –tempat Tao masuk nanti- , Tao keluar dari rumah dengan penampilan yang casual tetapi terlihat imut dan menarik bagi Suho. Tao tersenyum kepada Suho, kemudian segera berlari kearah Suho setelah menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Annyeong, Chagi." Suho tersenyum saat Tao sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Chup

Tao kemudian mencium pipi Suho kilat. Membuat Suho terkejut kemudian membelalakkan matanya.

"A-annyeong Baby Panda…" Suho menjawab sapaan Tao gugup kemudian segera tersadar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Tao tertawa kecil melihat wajah Suho yang memerah karena pipinya yang baru saja ia cium, kemudian segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelah menutup pintu Tao, Suho langsung masuk ke kursi kemudi kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju universitas.

…

Sesampainya di universitas Suho memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu depan universitas. Setelah mengambil tas miliknya di jok belakang, Suho turun dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Tao sambil tersenyum. Tao tersenyum kemudian keluar dari mobil. Suho memang selalu begini. Ia selalu memperlakukan Tao bagai orang terpenting, juga bagaikan berlian rapuh yang mudah hancur. Ia memperlakukan Tao dengan sangat-sangat baik. Dari caranya menggenggam tangan Tao pun sangat lembut. Ia tidak pernah menggenggam tangan Tao dengan kasar atau semacamnya. Dan Tao sangat senang dengan hal itu. Mungkin Tao sudah mulai mencintai Suho sekarang, walau sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari, didalam hati kecilnya masih tersimpan cinta yang sangat besar untuk Kris.

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah Tao turun dari mobil Suho menutup pintunya kemudian menggandeng tangan Tao dan berjalan bersama menuju universitas. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang dibalik sebuah pohon didekat mereka sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu, sedih, dan… marah mungkin? Karna melihat keromantisan Suho dan Tao.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa dia?

Tentu saja si KAKEK NAGA! \ditendangKris\ Maaf maksud saya Kris. #uhuk.

Ia cemburu melihat kebersamaan Suho dan Tao. Ia dan Lay memang sudah putus sejak 3 bulan lalu, karna Lay ternyata selingkuh dengan temannya di fakultas dance. Kris sangat marah mengetahui hal itu dan langsung memutuskan seluruh kontak dengan Lay. 3 bulan ini juga Kris merasa ada yang hilang sejak Tao pergi dari sisi nya. Tao pun tidak pernah lagi menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan. Tao berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun atau melihat Kris. Membuat Kris menyadari, ia mencintai Tao sekarang. Ia tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya sejak menyadari hal itu. Ia menjadi pribadi yang murung sekarang, bahkan teman nya, si tiang tertawa \ditendangYeol\ maksud saya Chanyeol, tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa sedikitpun. Ia menjadi pendiam dan mudah marah. Tao mengetahui semua itu. Kris yang sudah putus dan Kris yang berubah sifatnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sudah memiliki Suho sekarang. Suho yang mencintainya dengan seluruh hatinya. Ia tidak mau membuat namja yang mulai ia cintai itu \walaupun ia masih belum yakin apakah cintanya kepada Suho adalah Cinta yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Kris atau karna ia menganggap Suho sebagai Hyung nya saja\ tersakiti.

Kembali lagi ke dunia nyata.

Author P.O.V END

…

Kris P.O.V

Aish! Lagi-lagi aku melihat SuTao moment yang menyebalkan itu. Aku rasa aku memang mencintai Tao sekarang. Aku merasa berbeda ketika ia tidak ada disampingku. Tapi Baekhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa Tao pernah mencintaiku. Yah, aku senang sekali mendengar hal itu. Tapi ketika teringat Tao sudah menjadi milik Suho aku langsung kesal. Kalau benar Tao pernah mencintaiku, kenapa ia terlihat begitu senang bersama Suho? Kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan Tao kembali, tapi entah mengapa rasanya peluang ku mendapatkan Tao 'ku' kembali begitu sedikit. Berbicara denganku saja Tao sudah sangat jarang, malah tidak pernah lagi mungkin. Ia tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan lagi. Menatapku saja sepertinya ia tidak mau. Aku akui aku merasa sangat sedih menghadapi sikapnya yang sangat berubah terhadapku. Tidak ada lagi senyuman nya yang aku sukai tertuju kearahku. Tatapan yang menenangkan dari mata Panda nya itu, tidak pernah lagi melihat ke arahku. Rasanya hatiku juga begitu sakit melihat nya bersama Suho setiap hari.

Pernah suatu hari aku mencoba mendatangi rumahnya. Ketika sudah cukup dekat aku melihat mobil yang cukup asing baginya. Saat aku menatap heran kearah mobil itu, Tao terlihat keluar dari dalam rumahnya sambil tersenyum. Ya tuhan… apa mungkin dulu aku buta. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari bahwa Tao itu sangat imut dan cantik? Tetapi aku langsung merengut kesal melihat Suho keluar dari mobil putih itu. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Tao, tetapi tiba tiba Tao mengecup pipinya. MENGECUP PIPI SUHO! BUKAN MENCIUMKU! #KakekNagaGanyante-_- \dihajarkris\ Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat. Suho tersenyum senang sehabis dicium Tao kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tak lama mobil mereka berdua melaju pergi. Aku hanya menatap nanar mobil itu.

BRUK!

Aish! Aku terpleset karna berjalan sambil melamun. Sial! Aigoo, pinggangku sakit sekali. Aku mencoba mencari pegangan agar aku bisa berdiri. Sial. Tidak ada kursi atau benda apapun yang bisa mejadi tumpuan ku. Koridor ini juga begitu sepi, mungkin karna kelas sudah dimulai.

Tap…Tap…

Ah! Ada suara langkah kaki. Aku menoleh, mungkin orang itu bisa menolongku. Ketika aku melihat kearah orang itu, aku terkejut. Itu Tao. Yang juga sedang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Ia terdiam, begitu juga aku. Tak lama saling menatap terkejut , ia menunduk kemudian berusaha menghindariku. Tidak bisa! Aku harus menahannya kali ini.

"TAO!" Aku memanggilnya dengan cukup keras. Ia masih saja berusaha berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku terhenyak, aku harus bicara dengannya. Aku mencoba berdiri tapi….

BRUK!

"ARGH!" Sial. Aku terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pinggangku begitu sakit. Kakiku juga sepertinya terkilir.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku menahan rasa sakitku ini. Walaupun aku tahu hatiku pasti lebih sakit karan perlakuan Tao barusan

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu Kris?"

Siapa itu? Tao 'ku' kah? Aku mencoba membuka mataku.

"Tao?"

Tiba-tiba semua gelap.

Kris P.O.V END

Author P.O.V

Tao terkejut saat mendengar geram kesakitan Kris. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kris yang jatuh terduduk dilantai koridor sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggang dan pergelangan kaki sebelah kanannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera berlari dengan cepat kearah Kris.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu Kris?" Tao berlutut didekat Kris dengan wajah khawatir.

Kris membuka matanya.

"Tao?"

Sedetik kemudian ia pingsan karna tidak lagi bisa menahan sakitnya.

"Kris!" Tao memekik kemudian memapah tubuh tinggi Kris menuju ruang kesehatan.

…

Akhirnya setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga memapah tubuh tinggi juga berat Kris, Tao berhasil sampai di ruang kesehatan. Ia mebaringkan tubuh Kris diranjang ruang kesehatan itu kemudian menghela napas lelah. Ia menatap wajah Kris yang terlihat sangat pucat dan pipinya yang sangat tirus. Ia menatap wajah Kris sedih.

'Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini Kris?' Batin Tao sedih. Bagaimanapun ia merasakan masih ada sedikit cinta dihatinya untuk Kris. Malah tanpa ia sendiri ketahui, ia sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai Kris.

"Eunghh…" Kris mulai tersadar. Ia membuka matanya. Tao kembali merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah datar dan dingin. Ia tidak mau Kris mengetahui ia masih peduli padanya.

"Tao? Kau benar-benar Tao-ku?" Kris segera bangkit dari tidur nya dengan meringis, pinggangnya masih sakit rupanya. Kemudian mencoba menatap Tao yang berdiri disamping ranjang sambil menatapnya dingin. Kris merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat tatapan Tao yang sangat dingin padanya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat Tao yang dulu selalu Tao berikan untuk Kris.

Tao mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris kemudian tersenyum sinis sambil menatap kearah lain.

" 'Tao-ku' katamu?" Kris terkejut dengan ucapan Tao barusan.

"Ada apa denganmu Tao? Mengapa sikapmu berubah begini terhadapku?" Kris bertanya dengan nada sedih.

Tao juga meraasakan hatinya sedikit berdenyut mendengar nada sedih Kris. Ia mulai berpikir apa benar kata Baekhyun, bahwa Kris mencintainya sekarang. Tetapi ia tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak mau tersakiti dua kali oleh namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak apa. Sikapku terhadapmu juga tidak penting bukan bagimu?" Tao berucap masih dengan nada dingin dan senyum sinisnya. Ia berbicara tanpa melihat kearah Kris. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah Kris setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sedihkah ia? Atau malah tidak peduli pada ucapannya? Tao tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi Kris dari dulu.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Sudah ya. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Aku permisi dulu. Ini sangat membuang waktu ku." Tao berujar cepat kemudian mulai membalik badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

GREP

Sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan Tao. Menahan tubuhnya melangkah lebih jauh. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar di lengannya yang digenggam oleh Kris. Ia menarik napas . mencoba tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan Kris kemudian menoleh dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tao bertanya dengan suara dingin yang membuat hati Kris kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Apa perkataan Baekhyun itu benar?" Suara sedih Kris kembali terdengar. Tao terhenyak.

'Apa Baekhyun memberi tahu Kris soal aku yang mencintai Kris ?'

Tao terdiam. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kris.

"Apa perkataan Baekhyun soal kau mencintaiku itu benar, Tao?" Kris mulai bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Ia tidak suka Tao mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Ia membutuhkan jawaban.

"Benar." Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris pelan. Senyum Kris mulai mengembang mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Aku sudah mencintai Suho-ge sekarang. Jika tidak ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan, aku permisi." Tao kembali berbicara dengan cepat kemudian menghempaskan tangan Kris yang menahan tangannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang sedang menahan sakit hatinya karna mendengar lanjutan dari jawaban Tao.

GREP

Sebelum Tao meraih gagang pintu Ruang kesehatan, sepasang tangan besar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Seketika rasa hangat kembali menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Kehangatan tubuh ini, hanya Kris yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hangat seperti ini.

"Apa begitu cepatnya kau melupakan cintamu padaku Tao? Apa tidak ada lagi tempat untukku dihatimu? Kumohon Tao. Aku mencintaimu. Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao."

Kris berbisik pelan di telinga Tao dengan suara seperti menahan tangis.

Tao kembali terhenyak. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya setelah Kris mengatakan ia mencintai Tao.

Tapi Tao segera tersadar. Ia sudah menjadi milik Suho. Tidak mungkin ia langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Suho lalu dengan mudahnya membuat hubungan dengan Kris.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencintai Suho-ge sekarang. Lepaskan aku Kris."

'Bahkan ia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan gege?' Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Tao. Mencoba tidak memperdulikan hatinya yang makin berdenyut sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Tao barusan. Ia masih terdiam. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Tao.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Tao menghempaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar di tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan berhasil. Ia mencoba dengan cepat membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Tetapi ia gagal lagi. Kris menarik tangannya sehingga ia membalik tubuhnya dan…

Chup

Tao memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sebuah daging kenyal yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Kris mencium bibirnya. Tanpa lumatan, hanya menempel. Tetapi ia merasakan kesedihan dan cinta disana. Sebelah tangan Kris meraih tengkuk Tao. Sehingga tubuh nya dan Tao benar-benar berhadapan sekarang. Tao mulai merasa habis nafas. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Kris. Kris masih terus mencium bibirnya. Tao kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga. Berhasil.

Tubuh mereka menjadi saling menjauh .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tao sedikit membentak Kris sambil terus berusaha memasukkan oksigen ke tubuhnya.

Kris terdiam. Bibir Tao terasa sangat manis. Ini first kissnya. Waktu ia berpacaran dengan Lay mereka tidak pernah berciuman. Hanya sebatas berpelukan dan mencium pipi.

"M-mianhae Tao, aku tidak bermaksud…" Kris melihat Tao menahan tangis sekarang.

Sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tao memotong kalimatnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Apa kau tahu itu adalah first kiss ku?! Dengan seenaknya kau mengambil first kiss ku!"

Tao menahan tangisnya. Ia takut apa yang Kris ucapkan dan lakukan tadi hanya pelampiasan. Ia tidak mau tersakiti lagi oleh Kris.

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Jadi tadi itu adalah first kiss Tao? Ia merasa hatinya begitu senang. Ia berhasil mengambil first kiss Tao! Ia mengira first kiss Tao adalah Suho. Ternyata dialah yang baru saja mengambilnya.

Tao mulai menangis sekarang.

"Hiks… Kau jahat sekali padaku… Hiks… Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku… Aku tahu, kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan, bukan?! Hiks…Huwee"

Tao menangis keras. Kris semakin panik melihat Tao menangis.

"Tidak Tao, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. aku tidak berbohong… Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya?"

Sebelum Tao menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka lebar. Suho memasuki ruang kesehatan sambil menatap Kris marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TAO-KU HAH?!" Suho membentak Kris keras lalu menggapai ujung kerah pakaian Kris.

Kris memandang Suho sinis.

"Apa kau bilang? 'Tao-mu'? TAO ITU HANYA MENCINTAIKU!" Kris juga mulai marah karna dengan seenaknya Suho mencengkeram kerahnya lalu mengatakan Tao milliknya. Tao hanya miliknya. Hanya milik seorang Wu Yi Fan!

"APA KAU BILANG?! KAU ITU TIDAK TAHU DIRI! SETELAH MENYAKITI TAO KINI DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU MENGATAKAN TAO MILIKMU?! HARUSNYA KAU MENGINGAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TAO DULU! " Suho menggeram marah kemudian mulai melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah tampan Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat Tao berdiri disamping Suho dengan tangannya menggenggam lengan Suho. Kris menghela napas lega.

"Cukup Ge. Ayo kita pergi saja." Tao mulai menarik lengan Suho pelan, mengajaknya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Suho melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah Kris sebelum berbisik tajam kepada Kris.

"Kau sedang beruntung hari ini. Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Tao-KU, kau akan kuhabisi." Bisik Suho pelan sambil menatap tajam kearah Kris kemudian mulai mengikuti Tao keluar dari Ruang kesehatan.

…

Sejak kejadian itu Tao tidak mau lagi bertemu Kris. Ia selalu mengambil jalan lain jika sudah melihat Kris berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, hal yang memungkinkan mereka berpapasan. Samasekali tidak ada kontak diantara keduanya. Mereka menjadi seperti tidak pernah kenal satu sama ini bukanlah keinginan Kris. Tao lah yang samasekali tidak mau bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka akan menghadapi kelulusan. Suho sudah lulus tahun lalu –karna ia sunbae Tao dan Kris-

Dan sudah bekerja sebagai seorang manajer di perusahaan appa nya. Hubungannya dan Tao pun masih baik-baik saja. Walaupun sesekali Suho masih belum yakin Tao sudah benar-benar melupakan Kris, tetapi akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan dan menikah setelah kelulusan Tao.

…

Tao dan Kris akhirnya menghadapi kelulusan. Kris memilih langsung melanjutkan S2 nya ke kanada lalu melanjutkan perusahaan appanya. Tao mengetahui hal itu dari Baekhyun.

Tapi apa yang bisa lakukan? Tidak ada. Kris juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menjauh dari Tao seperti itu. Tetapi mau apa lagi, mungkin Tao akan lebih bahagia jika ia pergi.

Kris juga sudah mengetahui Tao akan menikah dengan Suho. Walaupun ia merasa sedih dan kecewa, tetapi ini mungkin balasan dari tuhan karna ia telah menyia-nyiakan Tao dulu.

…

Tao baru saja pulang dari wisuda nya dan menyetir mobilnya menuju café tempat ia dan Suho berjanji untuk bertemu lalu pergi menyiapkan pernikahan mereka setelah makan siang. Ia terlihat murung. Perkataan Baekhyun tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

'Kris akan pergi ke kanada hari ini dan tidak akan kembali lagi'

Entah kenapa ia tidak rela Kris pergi, tetapi ia tidak bisa, ia sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah dengan Suho.

…

Tao sudah sampai di café dan duduk berhadapan dengan Suho. Ia terlihat sangat murung, tidak ada senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Suho menyadari hal itu. Dan ia tahu alasannya. Baekhyun sudah memberitahunya juga bahwa Kris akan berangkat hari ini, dan tidak akan kembali. Suho yakin Tao murung karna hal itu. Pasti.

"Tao. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Akhirnya Suho angkat bicara setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Ada apa ge?" Tao menjawab dengan suara lemah.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Kris? Atau kau sudah benar-benar berpaling padaku?"

Hening. Tao tidak menjawab perkataan Suho. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Tao, aku tanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau mencintaiku atau Kris?" Nada Suho mulai meninggi, tetapi tetap tanpa unsur membentak.

"A-aku tidak yakin ge." Tao menjawab gugup.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat mendengarkan ia akan pergi hari ini?"

Tao berpikir sebentar, namun tanpa sadar ia berkata,

"Sedih dan kecewa."

"Alasannya?"

"Karna aku mencintainya."

GOTCHA! Suho akhirnya tahu. Tao yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari ucapannya barusan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"M-mian ge, a-aku tidak ber…"

Sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya Suho kembali berucap.

"Tidak apa Tao. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang ada didalam hatimu. Sekarang kemarikan tanganmu."

Tao menatap Suho heran kemudian memberikan tangannya. Suho meraih tangan Tao kemudian melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka yang melingkar di jari manis Tao.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ge?" Tao mencoba menahan tangan Suho.

"Tao, aku tidak mau memaksakan pernikahan ini. Aku tahu rasa cintamu padaku adalah cinta seorang dongsaeng kepada hyung nya. Jadi tolong, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Cepat kejar Kris, pesawatnya akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. "

Suho berkata sambil menahan tangisnya. Tao menatap nanar kearah Suho. Kenapa gege nya yang satu ini selalu bisa membaca perasaannya?

"Tapi ge…"

"Tidak Tao, atau kau mau aku mati tidak wajar karna perasaan bersalah setelah memisahkan takdir tuhan?" Tao tersentak .

"GEGE!"

"Karna itu kejar Kris sekarang Tao!" Suho mulai tidak sabar.

"Ge…" Tao berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Tao, Gege mohon…"

Chup.

Tao mengecup bibir Suho singkat lalu segera berlari keluar dari café tersebut menuju mobilnya dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bandara.

'Saranghae , Tao…' Batin Suho yang tersenyum senang sekaligus sedih karna barus saja mendapat ciuman dari Tao. Walaupun itu ciuman perpisahan.

Author P.O.V END

…

Kris P.O.V

Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kedalam pesawat, dan aku akan meninggalkan Negara ini untuk selama-lamanya. Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Dan hanya untuk informasi mu Tao, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Saranghae, Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao…

Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu itu…

"KRIS-GEGE!"

Aku menoleh. Suara itu…

Kris P.O.V END

Author P.O.V

Tao sudah sampai di bandara , setelah memarkirkan mobil secara asal ia langsung berlari masuk kedalam Bandara, matanya mengelilingi seluruh isi bandara, mencari Kris, namja yang ia cintai selama ini.

Ketika ia melihat kearah pintu keberangkatan pesawat menuju kanada, Tao melihatnya. Ia melihat Kris disana. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari kearah Kris yang mulai melangkah memasuki pintu tersebut. Ia berhenti berlari kemudian dengan keras ia memanggil Kris.

"KRIS-GEGE!"

Beruntung, walaupun bandara sangat ribut, teriakan Tao terdengar oleh Kris. Kris menoleh.

Tao kembali berlari kemudian menghambur memeluk tubuh Kris. Kris membelalakkan matanya.

'Apakah ini mimpi? Kumohon jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku tuhan.' Kris bergumam dalam hati.

"Gege, aku mohon jangan pergi…"

Kris terhenyak. Ia mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"AW!" Itu sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu ge?" Tao menatap Kris lembut, terlihat sekali airmata nya terus berjatuhan.

Kris tersenyum senang. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Tidak Tao. Tapi untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau membenci ku?" Kris bertanya dengan nada sedikit memelas.

Tao menunduk kemudian mulai memainkan kancing mantel yang Kris pakai.

"Ge… Aku mohon jangan pergi… Jangan pergi Ge…" Tao berkata dengan suara parau. Airmatanya terus berjatuhan walaupun ia menahan isakannya.

"M-mwo?" Kris sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Tao barusan.

"Ne, Ge. Aku mohon Ge… Jangan pergi… Hiks…Hiks… Apa Gege sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hiks…"

Tao menangis semakin keras. Kris mulai panik.

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Suho?"

"Ia tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu, jadi ia menyuruhku mengejarmu dan membatalkan pernikahan kami…"

Kris merasa hatinya sangat senang sekarang. Jadi Suho dan Tao tidak jadi menikah?

"Ge, aku mohon jangan pergi ge…"

"Kenapa Tao? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?"

"Karna AKU MENCINTAIMU Ge…." Rasanya Kris ingin melompat kegirangan mendengar perkataan Tao barusan.

"Ge! Apa kau tidak bisa menjawab? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Atau malah kau…"

Chup.

Ucapan Tao dihentikan oleh ciuman dari bibir Kris. Lama, ciuman itu sekarang terasa manis. Terasa penuh cinta didalamnya. Cinta yang dirasakan dua insan yang akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Kris akhirnya mulai melepaskan ciumannya karna ia dan Tao mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Jeongmal Saranghae, Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao…" Kris berbicara kemudian tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatinya lega sekarang.

"Nado ge, Wo ye ai ni."

Kris pun memeluk Tao erat.

"Jadi, gege tidak akan pergi kan?" Tao bertanya lagi.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja Babe, aku akan tetap disini dan menikah denganmu." Kris lalu mencium pelan pucuk kepala Tao, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khas tubuh Tao yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Tanpa Kris ketahui, didalam pelukannya wajah Tao sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kajja kita pulang Tao." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao lalu mereka keluar bersama dari bandara dengan senyum terhias di bibir masing-masing karna mereka berhasil bersatu kembali.

…

Suho

Suho masih saja duduk diam di café itu sendirian sambil menatap cincin pertunangannya dengan Tao. Ia tidak menyesal, ia justru senang karna berhasil mempersatukan kembali Tao dengan Kris. Yah… walaupun masih ada rasa tidak rela.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Suho. Ia pun menoleh.

"Annyeong Junmyunnie, masih ingat aku?"

"Kyungie?!"

END

Hehehe^^ udah lanjut kan? Eotte? Baguskah? Atau malah nggak nge feel sama sekali? Mian kalo gitu ya T_T tapi tetep author tunggu nih review nya, kalau misalnya diatas 10 , Author akan lanjut dan akan menceritakan soal TaoRis yang akan men**** , Suho yang menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya dan mungkin… Tao akan author bikin pregnant alias…. Ha*** :D gitu aja syaratnya kalo mau lanjut :D Terakhir, author mau ngucapin makasih sebesar"nya sama readers yang udah mau baca ff aneh nan gaje ini ^^

ONCE MORE, JEONGMAL GOMAWO! ^^ #BOW


End file.
